The present invention relates to a method for producing defined stacks of folded or unfolded sheets or sheet-type objects in which the individually supplied sheets are placed on edge on a horizontal surface and in which the separation into individual stacks is achieved by a separating support which is advanced at the stack forming velocity parallel to the horizontal surface.
A method for producing defined stacks of the aforementioned kind is known from German patent 27 32 837. The formation of stacks from individual sheets is achieved by a plurality of separating supports connected to a continuously circulating chain belt and the insertion of the separating supports into the plane of the stacks takes place within the area of the return of the chain belt. As soon as a stack of sheets supported at the previous separating support has reached the desired size, the following separating support located directly behind the return point of the chain belt is accelerated for a short period of time by a piston-spring unit which is prestressed until this separating support contacts the backside of the formed stack and thereby defines the rearward separating plane. This known method has the disadvantage that the separating supports must be spaced at an identical distance relative to one another so that thereby adaptations with respect to the desired length or size of the product stack are possible only with substantial remodifications. A size adaptation with respect to the height and width of the sheets also requires respective adjustments and adaptations at all of the separating supports. It is furthermore disadvantageous that with the known method only a separation into individual product stacks is possible; however, an individualization of the previously separated product stacks for further manufacturing steps is not possible.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for producing defined stacks of folded or unfolded sheets or sheet-type objects which without any adaptation allows for a separation and subsequent individualization of product stacks even if they have different sizes.